Calm of The Storm
by utsugi08
Summary: A young Lugia named Gale is cursed with an uncotrolable power inside him. With the help of a young boy named Sam he may just be able to find a cure. But when he's forced back into civlization he must confront a being of pure rage, Project D.U.S.K.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Innocence : disclaimer I do not own pokemon

All the meters were almost completely maxed out. The project was going better than they had planned. "My this one has a temper," one of the scientist said looking at the readings.

"Good thing you're in there, and we're out here," he said pulling a leaver.

Other scientist in the room began to take notes from the results of their strange test. "Project Gale is a huge success. You know Maxwell said this would never work my little Lugia," the scientist said looking through the glass.

Though he called it little, it was already big enough to take care of itself. This was no ordinary Lugia though. It had been a splice project with DNA samples they had found. Gale beat the chains that held him in place with his head, trying to break free.

"Richards will be pleased with the progress that's been made. That snobby Tetras Company is just trying to put the Hunters out of commission," the scientist said walking out of the room followed by his colleagues.

Ever since the poke'tracker had been invented a year ago, the Tetras Company had gone on to grow into one of the top businesses in the marketing field. The Hunters weren't so thrilled about the company's policy for making the world safer for both human and pokemon alike.

Gale slowly picked himself up with a confused look on his face. His muscles felt like they would explode at any second. He fell back onto the cold hard floor too tired to even hold himself up.

For a year now this had carried on. Day in and day out he would wake up feeling exhausted. He could only remember bits and pieces of things. His memory was such a mess.

He let out a long sigh of disappointment. He knew something better must be outside these walls, but what he didn't know. Gale looked at his wings which had never even been fully extended. What he wouldn't give to be able to stretch them out just once.

Suddenly the door slid back open. Three scientist walked in with clipboards in their hands. "This time lets turn it up just a tad bit," one of them finally said adjusting the knobs on the control panels on the sides of the room.

Gale suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation throughout his body. It was as if some had stuck hundred of needles all over him. Out of no where came a new sensation of pain. It was like a headache of great magnitude.

Gale's eyes began to glow a bright red color. He reached down with his long neck and bit one of the chains that held him in place. The chain snapped as if it was made of string.

"Hurry, sound the alarm we have an emergency!" one of the scientist exclaimed.

A high pitched sound began to echo through the building. The sound only enraged Gale further as he broke the other chains holding him in place. He let out a terrifying roar which shattered the glass that stood between him and freedom.

The head scientist ran into the room to see for himself what was happening only to find himself face to face with his worst nightmare. Gale suddenly picked him up in his mouth and slung him into the devices on the walls.

Gale felt something poking him from his side as he broke out into the hallway. He turned to find four men holding strange objects that spat fire and made a cracking sound. Gale shot a powerful beam at the men sending them into the hallway's walls.

Gale rammed the ceiling once causing a large hole to form. He leaped up into the air and took off away from the building as fast as he could. He soon found out flying was harder than he thought it would be.

He finally lost control and blacked out. He slowly woke up on the soft sand of some unknown shore. Gale looked around at his surroundings unsure how he had ended up all the way out here. Where ever here was.

He looked around seeing nothing but strangely shaped objects that came out of the ground. They were brown on bottom and green at the very top. They swayed in the wind almost dancing to an unheard tune.

A loud cracking sound came from the sky causing Gale to leap into the strange objects seeking shelter. The sky which he had never seen before flashed a bright yellow briefly making another loud cracking sound.

Gale became very afraid suddenly remembering something about how he got to where he was. A small flashback came to him somewhat blurry. He saw many figures standing in front of him. Each one holding something he had never seen before, but the things they held almost made the same sound as the sky.

Not far off from where Gale was hiding a young boy no older than sixteen was walking along the beach like he always did when he got bored. He looked up at the sky and saw the thunder clouds coming towards Cianwood City.

He calmly walked towards an old cave he knew of which wasn't too far from where he currently was. Though he seemed normal enough, this boy had a special gift. Ever since he was little he had been able to bond with pokemon almost effortlessly.

Sadly his own parents disapproved of letting him have some of his own. They feared something might finally go wrong one day. Still the boy never did lose his love for pokemon.

He quietly sat in the cave now watching the rain fall from the sky. "It's almost like someone's crying," he said watching the rain continue to fall. He suddenly jump as he heard something stir in the cave.

"H-hello? Is someone there?" he asked looking into the darkness of the cave. _Leave me alone, _came a voice. "If someone's there it's okay I'm not going to hurt you," the boy said still looking into the dark.

Two blue eyes slowly came from the darkness of the cave followed by a long white neck and slender streamline body. _Please don't hurt me, _the voice said again. The boy stared in wonder at the rare being that stood before him. "Lugia…so they do exist," the boy said touching it's face.

"My name's Sam, and I won't hurt you," Sam said rubbing it's forehead trying to calm it down. _My name is…Gale, _Gale said thinking back to what he had been called for the past year. They had always called him project Gale for some reason.

Gale finally folded his wings and sat down on the ground. He had to duck somewhat to avoid hitting his head on the cave's roof. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Sam asked sitting down with him.

Gale stared off into space wondering the same thing. _I'm not sure, _he replied. Sam saw burn marks on Gale's wings out of the corner of his eye. "Were you in a fight?" he asked finally getting up the courage to dare ask about the burns. _I can't remember, _Gale said still staring out into space.

"Well at least you have a friend now," Sam said still finding it hard to believe that he was sitting next to a legendary pokemon. _What's a friend?_ Gale asked looking down at him. "It's someone who's there for you when you need them,"Sam replied looking up at Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 Learning To Fly

"Simons let me ask a very simple question," said a young man no older than twenty.

"How in the world do you lose a seventy million yen project in under five minutes!?" the man demanded turning to face the head scientist.

He had his left arm in a sling from being slung by Gale. "It was an unpredictable accident," he replied. "You were keeping one of the most aggressive pokemon known to man in a cell chained to the floor! How could you not see this possibly happening!?" the man demanded again.

"Please Mr. Richards there's no need to panic. It won't live very long anyway. Not without forming a symbiotic relationship," Simons said trying to remain calm. "Explain," Richards said his tone somewhat calmer.

"Well it doesn't know how to hunt or do any of the things that are essential for his species to survive," Simons said regaining his composure. "So what your saying is that it'll simply starve because no one's ever taught it to fend for itself?" Richards asked.

"Exactly, without anyone to guide it that project is nothing to worry about," Simons said rubbing his arm. "For your sakes I hope you're right," Richards said sitting down behind a desk.

"Okay lets try again, but this time flap them faster," Sam said looking up at Gale. _I'm trying but it's not easy, _Gale said stretching out his wings. Sam sighed as Gale walked to the edge of the cliff he had been falling off of all day.

"Try flapping your wings before you jump off," Sam said hoping it would make a difference. Gale took in a deep breath and did as Sam suggested. He left himself fall off the cliff. He closed his eyes expecting to hit the water below.

He suddenly felt himself rise up. Gale opened his eyes to see the water below him. He slowly flapped his giant wings after a while feeling more at ease flying. "Awesome you finally did it!" Sam exclaimed.

Flying suddenly felt second nature to Gale as he dove to pick up speed and suddenly rose shooting up like a bullet. He spun in circles enjoying his new method of traveling. Flash backs of how he came to Cianwood abruptly flooded his mind.

Gale suddenly began to lose altitude the images coming back to him in blurs and loud noises. "Gale look out!" Sam called out to him. Gale suddenly came back to reality and saw a small house below him.

A man ran back inside the house afraid of the giant pokemon quickly descending upon his house. Gale pulled up in time to only knock the antenna off the roof. Sam sighed as he watched his friend regain altitude.

"That was way too close," he said looking up at Gale as he landed. _I'm sorry…I'm not sure what happened, _he replied thinking back to all the blurry images he had seen. "We could get in trouble if you get spotted," said Sam.

_I'll be more careful next time,_ he said looking down at Sam. "You know I always thought that you guys would be more aggressive," Sam said. _What do you mean? Am I not supposed to be this way?_ asked Gale.

"No you're perfect the way you are. It's just that when people think of your species they think of raw power," Sam said looking up at his giant friend. _I'm sorry, it's just not in me to mean, _Gale said looking at the ground.

Sam patted his giant wing trying to make him feel better. "That's just it, you don't have to be mean," he said. Gale smiled at the young boy._ Thank you, _he said looking out over the sea.

"Sir you should see this," said a man in a uniform. Richards looked up at the man annoyed by the unannounced intrusion. "This had better be important," Richards said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Turn on the T.V and see for yourself," the man replied.

Richards did as the man said and was both in shock and infuriated by what he heard. "_A day ago this man here claims to have seen what most would consider a rare sight to see in this date and time. He claims that he saw a Lugia," _said a reporter. _"The man claims that it flew so close to his house that it tore the antenna off his roof," _the reporter continued.

Richards suddenly turned the T.V off and his face grew red with anger. "Get Simons in here now!" he shouted. In a matter of minutes Simons stood before him afraid of what the one star general might do. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?" Richards asked sounding as mean and as scary as he could.

"I don't see how it could still be alive," Simons said cowering. "Lance and his new lap dog Maxwell have probably already heard the news about this. They'll know who's reasonable for even making the thing in the first place!" Richards exclaimed.

"Why would they concern themselves with what happens to a pokemon that escaped our labs?" Simons asked still not seeing the reason why Richards was so upset. "Because both of them are old fashion do-gooders, they're just looking for a reason to have the Hunter division shut down, and you just rolled out the red carpet for both of them!" he finished the veins on the side of his head rising to the surface.

"Simons you're fired, pack your things and get out of my sight," Richards said after a long silence. "Y-you can't fire me!" Simons exclaimed. "Oh yeah? Well I just did," Richards replied.

Simmons balled his fist up popping his knuckles. Richards walked out of the office he was in and into a large room filled with people. "I want a team of the best men we've got, no exceptions," he said pulling a man to the side.

The man nodded and walked over to some people who were standing by some large computers. "This ends tonight," Richards mumbled under his breath. "Sir I have your team ready," the man said walking back to Richards . He took the list from the man and read over it.

"Who's this Cain Newman?" he asked looking at the last profile on the list. "He's one of the best we have, he's never failed a mission before," the man replied. Richards nodded in approval of the team.

"Get them to Cianwood by tonight, the only thing they are to know about their target is that it is considered highly dangerous," Richards said walking out of the room. Within hours there was a plane being boarded by men with guns in their hands.

Each one looking ready for a fight. The man Richards had appointed to be over the mission had given them all the info he had been ordered to. "Lets not play games okay, I know there has to be more than just this tidbit of info," Cain said.

"You'll know your target when you see it, that's all you need to know for now," the man replied. "Not like it'll matter once I find it," Newman said. "Lets hope you live up to your reputation," Richards said watching them from cameras on their helmets.

The plane they were on now flew over Cianwood city. The back of it opened up as the men threw on parachutes. In minutes ten men with an awful disposition were on the ground armed to take out whatever their target was.

"Okay, give them the rest of the details now that they're on the ground," Richards said. Sam had fallen asleep early and was unaware of the danger his friend was in. _Sam Croft, rise and take Gale away from this place, _a voice said as he slept.

Sam's eyes opened looking around for the source of the voice. As if guided by some unknown force, Sam ran through the woods to find Gale at the cave where they had first met.

"Sir there's a boy down here, please advise," one of the Hunters said. "If the kid gets in the way remove him by force. Just don't kill him," Richards replied. Sam ran on ahead of the Hunters and found Gale fast asleep.

"Gale come on we've got to go," Sam said shaking his friend. Gale slowly opened his eyes still in a daze. _Where are we going? _he asked half asleep. "I don't know, but we have to get off the island," Sam replied.

"Target in sight," said Newman holding his hand up signaling for the other men to stop. "Looks like it really is a Lugia," he said to himself. Gale saw the reflection of their scopes through the trees and roared at them.

"Take him now!" Richards commanded. The men tore out of the bushes and trees and started to fire on Gale. "No! Stop leave him alone!" Sam exclaimed tackling one of the Hunters. The man threw Sam against a tree knocking him out cold.

Gale became infuriated and felt the headache sensation he had felt just before he ended up at Cianwood. Gale let out a roar that sent Newman flying into a tree. He swung his large tail taking out trees and two of the Hunters hiding behind them.

Gales eyes were becoming a red color as his personality went from kind to enraged. The bullets now bounced off him as if they were made of rubber. Gale slung his head along the ground sending three more Hunters into rocks and trees.

Gale extended his wings making him look like a mighty dragon as the moonlight reflected off him. The remaining Hunters began to run from the terrifying alter ego of the kind hearted Lugia. Gale looked around to find Sam still out cold.

The mighty pokemon picked him up in one claw and took off into the night sky. Gale looked down noticing two small lights approaching him from the ground. Soon it was followed by more lights moving very fast.

Gale fired a powerful ball of energy at one of them. The vehicle swerved off the road and all the others stopped. "Switch to live!" he heard a voice shout. Soon Gale felt sharp stings against his skin.

Gale flew off into the night sky. With no direction or guidance. He flew blindly until morning when he woke up surrounded by trees. _Where am I? _Gale asked looking around.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked walking up to him.

_No the last thing I remember were men coming out of the forest, _Gale replied. "Well you saved me," Sam said puzzled that his friend was clueless. "You beat those guys who tried to hurt me and you," he said smiling at is friend. Gale was silent looking up at the sky. _Am I really a monster? _he asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 A Monster Inside

"_Last night at around 10:00 p.m, the limo carrying the creator of Tetras Inc. was destroyed by an unknown force. Fortunately Mr. Maxwell and his date were not severely harmed," _Richards turned the T.V off holding his head in his hands.

The T.V suddenly came back on with the image of a single pokeball on the screen.

"_Good afternoon Mr. Richards . I'm sure you've been keeping up with the news?" _asked a strange manipulated voice.

"What is this a joke?" Richards asked punching the power button of the T.V. The power remained on as did the single pokeball. _"This is no joke or game Mr. Richards . I am as real as you are. Just like my fellow 'do-gooders' as you call us," _the T.V said.

Richards suddenly became very afraid. "What do you want from me?" he asked. _"We are very disappointed with your actions. Because of your stupidity one of us got hurt last night…at around 10:00pm," _the voice said.

"Who Maxwell?" Richards asked still trying to accept the fact that a T.V was talking to him. _"Yes…well fortunately he's not like you. He thought of his date before himself. Which is why he's in the hospital with minor back injuries, and she walked away with only a few cuts," _the voice finished irritating Richards .

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "_Simple. Stop your foolish experiments and just stick to pretending to be tough guys," _the voice said. "Look you weird voice thing, we're going to continue whether you like it or not!" Richards exclaimed.

The T.V was silent for a long time. "_Very well, this is the last time you'll be warned. Tell me before I go, how many more must suffer before you learn that you can't control nature?" _the voice asked. "Get lost you freak," Richards said.

No sooner had he spoken the T.V went black. Richards unplugged his T.V as a man walked into his office. "Sir, Newman wants to speak with you," the man said. Richards looked up to see Newman standing behind him.

"Leave us," he said to the other man. "What's on your mind?" Richards said. "Sir I heard that you're going after that Lugia again. I want to be on the team," Newman said. "He hurt your record didn't he?" Richards asked as a sly grin crossed his face.

Newman looked at the floor with a ticked look crossing his face. "You can come, but no lone wolf stuff got it?" asked Richards . Newman saluted him and walked out of his office. Newman grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway.

He was more interested in the hunt than the mission. Ever since Cain Newman entered into the services he had always looked for the one foe that would put up a fight worth his time. Now he had finally found the one adversary that could give him that thrill.

Sam navigated his way through the winding forest not sure of where he was going. Gale flew above Sam keeping watch over him. "See anything up there?" he called out to Gale.

_Nothing, no houses no people. Only trees," _Gale replied.

Sam sighed and sat down on a stump. Gale landed beside him looking around as if waiting for those mean men to return. "I'm not sure we're even in Johto," Sam said looking up at his giant companion.

Gale continued to scan the area in complete silence. He finally looked down at Sam with a sad look on his face. _Am I a monster?_ Gale asked. Sam was shocked by his friend's question. "Why would you think that?" he asked in return.

_Because I can't remember any of the things you said I did. I must have blacked out, _Gale said resting on the ground. "I woke up in one of your feet. I remember you flying so you couldn't have blacked out," Sam replied.

A small orange pokemon suddenly appeared before Sam and Gale. It buzzed about their heads and flew off into the woods. "I think it wants us to follow," Sam said taking off after the small pokemon. Gale followed Sam from the sky keeping him in his sights at all times.

Finally the pokemon vanished at the edge of the woods. Sam walked through the bushes to see Azalea Town. The humble suburbia seemed quiet and peaceful. Gale landed silently next to Sam. "Stay here and try not to draw attention to yourself," he said to Gale as he walked towards the town.

He cautiously made his way through town looking for anything that may shed some more light on what had happened. Sam finally spotted a news paper rack and grabbed a copy. He rushed back to Gale fearing about what might happen if he was left alone for too long.

"Here listen to this," Sam said reading the paper to Gale. "_A mysterious winged being was seen flying over Cianwood around midnight. While out on business Mr. Maxwell and his date are believed to have come under attack from the flying…monster," _he finished.

Gale hung his head in shame. _I knew I was one, _he said sulking. "If you're a monster then wouldn't you've already hurt me?" Sam asked trying to cheer is friend up. _I attacked someone who never did a thing to me. That is something a monster would do, _Gale replied.

Sam thought for a minute trying to put two and two together. "Maybe you did do it, but why can't you remember it?" Sam asked still thinking hard. Sam looked up at Gale suddenly. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

_I saw you thrown against a tree by those men,_ Gale replied. "Anything else?" Sam asked.

Gale closed his eyes and thought hard about what happened before he blacked out. _There was this sudden pain, like a headache, _Gale said.

Sam was silent unable to grasp what his friend was saying. _It was like this at the strange place I was being held in as well, _Gale said digging deeper into his memory. "Maybe that's why you think you black out," Sam said finally making some sense of what was happening with Gale.

"Lets say that for whatever reason you have another headache, you really do lose consciousness but it's like someone else takes over," Sam said patting his friend's wing.

_Maybe, but why would I lose consciousness from just a headache, _Gale asked somewhat fearful of the power lurking deep with in him.

"I really don't know, we'd need a professional to tell us that," Sam said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. _Well then lets find one, _Gale replied smiling down at him.

Sam nodded and thought for a second. "Well the only professional that comes to mind is Professor Elm," said Sam.

_Well then I guess we're off to find this Elm person, _Gale said stretching out his wings.

"You're lucky you can fly," Sam said jokingly. _I was thinking that I could carry you, _Gale replied bending down to let Sam climb on his back.

"Think you really can carry me?" Sam asked as he climbed onto the great pokemon's back. _Well you say I did it while I was unconscious. Why not while I'm conscious,_ Gale replied looking back at Sam. "Yeah you're right," he replied smiling back at Gale.

Sam held onto Gale tightly as the pokemon's powerful muscles rippled underneath him. Gale flapped his giant wings twice before taking off into the air. He had obviously become much better at flying.

The wind made a whistling sound as Gale flew high above the ground. Sam looked down to see all of the buildings look like dots. "This is amazing," he said watching everything go by. _I know, sad that I was never taught how to fly sooner, _Gale said enjoying the wind beneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 Thrill of The Hunt

Newman sat almost motionless on the plane thinking about the battle he would soon be engaged in. He had always wanted to fight something that could possibly do him in, but he never thought he would find it in a legendary pokemon. Not to mention one that the Hunters themselves had created.

There were two planes carefully following Gale from a distance that he would be unable to detect them. His flying was what had given him away. Most Lugia stayed near the sea for a reason. To avoid detection by simply diving deep underwater.

Gale had never learned this and was easy to track by radar. The Hunters were simply waiting for him to wear out and land. The planes that were following him were built for silence.

Sadly Tetras technology had been used for evil purposes when the Hunters had adopted the engines they produced. They were built for research planes that had incredibly noisy engines. The Hunters had bought some and stuck them on their drop planes, thus ruining their original purpose.

"Looks like our winged menace is finally needing a little break," said one of the men monitoring the radar. "Have our troops on the ground head to his predicted landing zone," Richards said. His plan was to surround Gale this time. There would be no escape for the living legend this time.

"What bothers me is why he hasn't stayed underwater. He could've easily avoided us by staying submerged," said another man plotting Gale's flight path. "It's because he's not wanting to hide, he's looking for help," Richards said. "He's got someone with him now who's guiding him. My guess is that the boy's taking him to someone," he finished.

The first person that came to is mind was Lance. That was quickly ruled out when he saw the flight path. _If he's not going to the only person who could help protect that Lugia, then where?_ Richards thought to himself. He now saw a new way to win this game of cat and mouse.

If he could stay ahead of Gale he would eventually mess up and it would be game over for the pokemon. "Sir our ground forces are in position," said a man at a radio console. "Tell them to wait for the signal. I don't want anyone to be a hero and jump the gun," Richards said.

Newman was on the ground once again. He watched Gale through his high powered scope. A smile started to cross his face as the so called monster came into clear sight.

"Team One, move in and let him have it!" Richards commanded.

In seconds gun shots could be heard from the opposite side of the field Gale had landed in. He swung his enormous tail taking out a majority of Team One. "Teams Two and Three hit him with everything you've got!" Richards exclaimed.

Both teams unloaded on the poor pokemon. Two Hunters grabbed Sam and started to pull him away from Gale. He kicked and screamed at them causing an uproar loud enough for Gale to notice.

Gale felt the immense pain return and slowly everything went black. "That's more like it," Newman said grinning as Gale's eyes turned red. He roared at the Hunters that surrounded him sending them to their knees.

The pokemon towered over them looking as mean as possible. Gale pulled both his wings back behind him as far as they would go before flinging them forward. The gust sent the Hunters flying in all directions .

Richards finally snapped as he watched a single pokemon devastate his troops. "Hit him with everything we have!" he shouted his face red with anger. A vehicle drove up to where the Hunters were. It shot out a wave of electricity sending Gale to his knees briefly.

"It's about time the tank got here," one of them said. Gale lifted his head up to fire a beam of ice at the vehicle. It froze over instantly leaving behind a nice ice sculpture of a tank. Richards sighed as he watched the ruthless pokemon tear through his men like paper dolls.

"Fall back. All troops find cover," he said walking out of the room. All the Hunters started to flee from the terror that had wiped out most of them already. Gale continued his rampage even as they retreated.

Newman grabbed one of the retreating men's guns and opened fire on Gale. The already enraged pokemon turned to face the lone Hunter who dared to shoot him. Gale slung his tail at Newman over and over again trying to hit him.

Newman finally lost his balance and fell face first on the ground. Gale was upon him in no time and towered over him. Newman's eyes grew wide as the legendary pokemon lowered his head down right into Newman's face.

The man couldn't make a sound no matter how hard he tried. It was as if his voice had left him. Gale lifted his head away from Newman and raised one of his giant feet. "No please don't!" Newman cried out.

Those where his last words as Gale brought his foot down on the once high and mighty Hunter. Sam watched in horror as the monster that was inside his friend killed a man.

Gale roared as he lifted his foot off the man that had wanted a real fight.

"Gale…how could you?" Sam asked a tear rolling down his face. He slowly approached the young Lugia who had just wiped out an entire force of Hunters. Gale turned to face Sam as he approached very slowly.

He opened his mouth letting out a half growl. As he did small sparks of light flew from his mouth. Sam was now very afraid of what he might do to him. "Are you going to hurt me too?" Sam asked in a somewhat assertive voice. He tried his best to hide his fear.

Gale suddenly flung his head about wildly as if over come by an invisible force. He finally fell to the ground, his muscles slowly twitching. His breathing was slowing down.

Gale finally went to sleep like nothing had happened.

Sam couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His friend really did have a monster inside of him. "Gale…are you there?" Sam asked still afraid that it was the monster side of Gale and not his friend.

Gale slowly opened hi eyes and looked around. _What happened?_ he asked. "Gale…I know why you don't remember any of the stuff you do. It's because you practically become a different you all together," Sam said with a frown on is face.

_What did I do?_ Gale asked worried of what his uncontrollable power might have done.

Sam looked at the ground a long time before answering. "You…killed a man," he said through his tears. Sam's words pierced Gale's heart like a knife.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Sam asked wiping the tears away from his face.

Gale remained silent staring at Sam. "We have to get answers," Sam said trying to push what he had just witnessed out of his mind.

_I'm sorry, _Gale said getting up off the ground. "It's not all your fault. They were bad men," Sam replied. Gale bent down to let Sam climb onto is back again. He slowly climbed onto Gale still nervous.

He now knew what Gale could do if he had an episode. It was nothing but total uncontrollable carnage. Sam found it hard to believe that underneath his friend's calm and gentle nature lurked a darker presence.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 Problem Solving

Richards sat behind his desk once again disappointed with the outcome of his attempt to subdue Gale. "That thing is a nightmare," he sighed. _"You know stress takes years away from your life," _said the T.V.

"You again? What do you want this time?" Richards asked in no mood to argue.

"_Not much, just a little of your time," _the T.V said. "Do you have a name?" Richards asked tired of talking to a T.V set.

"_You may call me Toby," _came the voice from the T.V. "Okay Toby I'm listening," Richards said. _"As you've noticed twice now, the Lugia you're after becomes stronger when it's enraged,"_ said Toby.

"Lugia are naturally aggressive when provoked what makes this one any different?" Richards asked not seeing where Toby was going. _"This particular one was made and not born naturally. My theory is that because of this it has spit personalities," _Toby replied. "True it was created instead of being born, but why would it having mood swings affect it's power?" Richards asked.

"_From what I have secretly been observing, these 'mood swings' are triggered by fear more than anger," _Toby said as an image of Gale slowly took the place of the pokeball on the T.V. _"Notice anything unusual?" _asked Toby. Richards stared at the picture long and hard.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Richards replied. _"Look carefully where his line of vision is,_" Toby said. Richards got up close to the T.V to follow Gale's eye sight strait to Sam. "It's triggered by that boy?" Richards asked leaning back from the T.V.

"_Correct, you see the mood swing is brought about by his fear for the boy's safety. Obviously your Hunters dragging the boy in their arms wasn't the best idea in the world," _Toby replied glad that he was starting to understand.

"Why are you helping?" Richards finally asked. _"To be honest we're still not on your side, but we agree that something has to be done about this loose cannon,"_ Toby said with a smug tone. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Richards asked.

"_That does not concern you for the time being. All that is needed is twenty of your best…oh and no live ammo," _Toby replied. "You think you can come in here demanding things?" Richards asked shocked by what he as hearing.

Teeth soon appeared on the T.V screen. They formed a very intimidating smile filled with sharp teeth. _"It would be in your best interest to comply," _Toby said. "Twenty is doable," Richards replied now scared half to death.

The toothy smile disappeared from the T.V. _"It seems as though Rotom knows how to sway your opinion," _Toby said smugly. "Just what are you planning to do with this Lugia once you capture it?" Richards asked.

"_We will take it and the boy into protective custody until further notice," _Toby replied quickly. "Wouldn't it be best to send the boy back to his parents?" Richards inquired.

"_Ordinarily yes, but we've already talked to them and told them what our plan is,"_ said Toby.

"What do you possibly plan to accomplish with no live ammo?" Richards asked still trying to figure out what he was up to. _"The idea is to not use aggression. So far that tactic has gotten people hurt and killed,"_ Toby said. "So you're planning on not firing a single shot?" Richards asked again in shock.

"_That's the idea. You know, you should try asking nicely for something sometime. You'll get a lot more accomplished than running in and shooting everything up,"_ Toby said mockingly.

"You have room to talk," Richards mumbled under his breath. "One last question before I put this team of yours together," Richards said sitting up strait. "_Lets hear it," _Toby replied. "Who's this we you keep going on about?" he said.

Toby was silent for a long time. _"We are case sensitive. That's all you need to know," _Toby said with a very dark tone of voice. "Fair enough," Richards said. _"We thank you for your corporation,"_ Toby said.

The T.V soon went black and Richards was left dumbfounded. "There's more to their reasoning than meets the eye. They wouldn't just up and decide to help us," Richards said to himself.

Richards wasted no time in putting the team together. They were twenty of the finest, that were left. Gale had crushed or badly wounded most of the ace Hunters. Now Richards was left with 'scraps' as he called them.

Simons stood in his new apartment room. He was still infuriated with Richards for firing him, and not a hour went by that he didn't think of how he could get back at him. He walked over to the computer in is room and hacked into the Hunter's server.

He finally found his way to deal a death blow to Richards . His fingers moved like lightning across the keyboard. Data streamed the screen as he pushed the keys like a madman.

"Taking on a new strategy are we?" he said as he saw the order list. He found where he had requested that no live ammo be used. "This is unusual, even for you Richards ," Simons said as he continued to dig deeper into the server.

"Lets see what you're up to at the moment," he said. He typed in random combinations and security camera pictures appeared on his screen. Richards 's office was empty, as was the lab.

Simons snarled as he viewed the cell that had once held Gale. "You're the cause of all this!" he hissed. He quickly averted his gaze to a different camera. He saw men suiting up and getting ready to make one last run at Gale.

"There's only one way to get rid of that pesky experiment," Simon's said grinning to himself as he looked through more files. He finally found what he was looking for under file sixty seven.

"Hello there old friend," Simons said opening the file. Under it were warnings and restrictions. The file was classified as deadly, high risk, and uncontrollable. "Looks as though they locked me out," Simons said as he tried in vain to run a program.

"Guess there's only one way to fire it back up," he said an evil grin crossing his face. "By the time those idiots get back from whatever it is they're up to, it'll be too late," he said getting up from the computer.

"I think it's time I paid my other project a little visit," Simons said throwing on a coat.

He walked out the door leaving his computer on. The screen still flashed images of the canceled project labeled D.U.S.K.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6 Conflicting Personalities

Sam looked down from Gale's back to see New Bark Town. It seemed peaceful at night. "This is it," Sam said quietly. Gale landed on the outskirts of the small town. Sam walked out from the bushes and saw that most of the lights in the houses were already off.

He spotted the lab and noticed a single light on. He walked up to the door and hesitated to knock. He suddenly found himself wondering if Professor Elm would even be able to help Gale.

Sam held his breath as he knocked on the door. Foot steps could be heard slowly approaching from the inside. The door slowly opened and a very thin man stepped out.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking down at Sam.

"Professor Elm?" Sam finally asked. "Yes that's me," Elm replied. Sam was reluctant to say anything. "I have someone who I'd like you to meet," he said waving towards the woods.

The professor looked at the boy with a puzzled look on his face. His jaw nearly dropped as Gale landed right behind Sam. Elm pointed at him but no words escaped his mouth.

"Professor Elm, this is Gale," Sam said as Gale folded his wings.

"Y-you brought a L-lugi-" was all the poor man could say before fainting. _Did I do something wrong?_ Gale asked staring at the unconscious man. "No, you just impressed him," Sam replied.

Sam took the professor and started to drag him back into the lab by his arms. "Gale I'd hide behind the back of the building if I were you," he said looking up at his companion.

Gale nodded and silently glided behind the lab.

Sam was amazed at what he saw inside the professor's lab. The place was filled with what seemed to be endless knowledge on pokemon. A computer screen flashed behind him and made a Pidgey calling sound.

Sam looked on the screen to see an email notice. It opened by itself and seemingly disappeared into the many folders on Elm's computer. He knew better than to pry into someone else's mail and left it alone.

Sam suddenly heard a strange noise coming from outside. He opened one of the windows to see Gale with his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep, but he turned his head to and fro as if listening for something.

Gale took in a deep breath and a very soft and peaceful sound filled the air. Sam realized now that Gale was singing. The small purple flaps on his back were open almost acting like tuning forks.

He wondered if Gale did this every night while he was asleep. The sound was soothing and peaceful. It made Sam forget about all the problems in his life, and everything seemed to be in harmony.

Gale stopped singing and tilted his head. "This must be how they communicate," came a voice from behind him. Sam turned around to see Professor Elm back on his feet. "Yeah but how would he know how to do that if he was never taught it?" Sam asked as Elm sat down beside him.

"It's simply nature taking it's course," Elm replied marveling at the sound. "What do you mean?" Sam asked still not grasping what Elm was talking about. "Well your friend here is simply discovering things for himself. As to how he learned how to do it is probably by listening to stay songs from other Lugia," said Elm.

"So he learned how to do that by accident?" asked Sam. "Well most of man's greatest discoveries have been accidents. It looks like it applies to your friend there as well," Elm said turning on a device.

On the devices screen waves began to appear as Gale started to sing again. "That's incredible!" Elm exclaimed looking at the screen. Sam looked at it but couldn't make anything of it. "The sound waves that he creates have an amazing travel distance," Elm said taking notes.

Gale opened his eyes again and looked in through the open lab window. "Nice set of lungs you've got there," Sam said as his friend fit his head through the window. _You heard all of it? _Gale asked sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah it sounded nice," Sam replied. _It wasn't the best it could've been, _said Gale. He turned his giant head the best he could to face Elm who now sat motionless. "He's not going to bite you," Sam said seeing the professor shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The professor still sat in the chair his eyes locked on Gale. "Look he needs your help," Sam said trying to snap Elm out of his state of shock. "W-why would he need my help?" Elm asked averting his gaze to Sam.

"I'm not sure what you'd call it but he has…episodes," Sam said struggling to find the right words. "What kind of episodes?" Elm asked now interested in the problem at hand.

"Well I guess it'd be best to start from the beginning," Sam said sitting down.

After explaining Gale's problem in detail to Elm the professor finally stood up and walked over to a machine. He pulled out six long cords that had circular devices at the ends of them. "Bring him into the garage," Elm said walking ahead of Sam.

A large door opened and Gale bent down to fit inside the cramped area. The professor felt around Gale's chest until he felt a beating motion. He stuck two of the cords to Gale's chest and two on each of his wings.

He turned on the machine and monitors started to beep and take readings. "Okay now then lets see if we can't get rid of this 'monster'," Elm said grabbing some equipment.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sam asked worried for his friend.

"Well from what you've told me, it seems as though his 'alter ego' comes from a sudden mood swing. This causes a chemical imbalance thus causing your friend to seem like he's a totally different person," Elm explained still getting things ready.

He finally walked over to Gale and checked all of the cords on him. "Okay, you ready?" he asked him. Gale nodded and closed his eyes. Elm picked up a stick and tapped Gale's head. It sent an enormous amount of radio waves into Gale's brain causing it to overload.

Gale snorted in rage as he knocked Elm backwards. His eyes slowly turned red like they had before. The machine's reading were off the charts as he continued to grow enraged. Professor Elm was soon back on his feet with a steel rod in his hands.

He touched Gale with it once to end the pokemon's rampage before it tore his garage apart. Gale's eyes started to turn blue again as he slowly fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Sam asked once his friend was awake.

_How did it work?_ Gale asked looking around in a daze. Elm sat at a desk looking at some readings from the machine Gale had been hooked up to. "Well from the looks of things, I'd say you're free from that little problem of yours," Elm said smiling at him.

The great pokemon let out a great sigh of relief as Sam hugged his head. He was finally rid of his awful power that had caused so much destruction. He could live in peace now without worrying about having an episode. _So what happens now? _Gale asked looking at Sam. "You come back home with me," he replied smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7 Into Safe Hands?

Night had already come and Richards still hadn't heard from Toby. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to him…her, or what ever it is," he grumbled. "There's no need to fuss, I'm right here," came a very soft voice.

Richards turned around to see a boy dressed in green. Above him floated a very small orange pokemon that made a soft humming sound. "You must be Toby, and that thing is Rotom?" Richards asked staring at the two figures.

The boy nodded and walked towards him. "Is everything ready?" he asked cutting strait to the point. "Yes, the team you requested is getting ready even as we speak," Richards replied.

"Good, I plan to attend to this little mission as well," Toby said walking towards the plane. Richards was stunned by the small boys assertiveness. Toby sat down on one of the seats and pulled out a phone.

"Oh great, a texting addict," Richards said walking off. Toby paid Richards no mind and turned on the power. He motioned to Rotom and the small pokemon disappeared into his cell phone. The single image of a pokeball appeared on the screen.

"Rotom put me through to Lance," Toby said quietly as the Hunters boarded the plane. Toby began to push the keys on the cell phone at lightning speed. A response appeared on the screen of his phone.

Toby continued to push the keys of his phone very quickly. _Adding new contact: _a message read. Toby accepted and soon another set of responses appeared after Lance's messages.

This continued for a majority of the trip to New Bark Town. Toby finally hung up as Rotom seemingly slid out of his phone. He smiled at the tiny pokemon as it buzzed happily about.

"You're lucky I found you before you shared a similar fate as the one we're going after," Toby said remembering how he found Rotom. The small pokemon had been more of a science project than full scale experiment.

He was going to be disposed of by the very people who made him. Toby had happened to be at the right place at the right time. He grabbed the cage he was in and made a run for it.

The scientist who was supposed to get rid of Rotom simply felt that someone had taken it off his hands and didn't bother chasing him.

Rotom had proved to be a great friend and ally. Toby had never really used Rotom in battle though. He saw it unnecessary to prove one's strength by fighting. Where Rotom really shined was outside of battle.

The small orange pokemon had the ability to take over any electrical device and use it in whatever way he saw fit. Rotom was also a bit mischievous at times. "We are nearing the target all troops prepare for drop!" came a voice over the speakers of the plane.

All the men stood up and checked all of their gear one last time before walking towards the back of the plane. The door to the back of the plane slowly opened letting in a tidal wave of cold air. One by one they jump off the back releasing their parachutes to float slowly to the ground.

"Kid you're with me," said one of the Hunters. Toby found himself strapped in front of the man as he jumped. The man pulled the string on his backpack releasing his parachute which jarred Toby.

Lift your feet up kid," the man said as they neared the ground. Toby did as the man said holding them up. The man made a walking motion as they touched down onto the ground again.

Toby calmly pulled out an ear piece and turned it on. Rotom was by Toby's side in seconds. It could move surprisingly fast for such a small pokemon. "Remember no firing. Those guns are only look pretties tonight got it?" Toby asked looking around at all the Hunters.

They nodded and the ragtag team that had been thrown together slowly advanced on New Bark. The young boy's soft blue eyes betrayed his intellect. He as considered a master mind of strategy and problem solving.

Rotom buzzed over his head, the small electric pokemon acted as a flash light for the party as they wondered through the dark. "Rotom kill the light," Toby said as they entered New Bark. At night the town was very silent and gave off a very eerie feeling. Like something would jump out at any second.

"Looks like someone's still up," Toby said spotting the lab. "Okay surround the building, and try not to get caught," he said looking at the Hunters. They nodded and ran off in different directions.

Toby walked dead strait for the lab's front door. He was the makeshift negotiator of this whole operation. His face was emotionless almost ghost like as he knocked on the door. There was no movement to be heard.

He knocked again only slightly harder this time. Toby could finally make out very reluctant foots steps heading towards the door. The handle slowly turned causing a soft smile to cross his face.

"Can I help you?" Elm asked sticking his head out of the doorway. "Yes actually, I've come under the order of the Elite Four," Toby calmly said. Elm's face turned pale at his words. "May I come in?" he asked as Rotom floated up behind him.

Elm slowly nodded as the young boy walked past Elm to spy Sam. "Hello there Sam," he said looking up at him. Sam stood at least a foot taller than him, but Toby wasn't impressed.

"H-hi," Sam managed to say. "I believe you both know why I came here," Toby said sitting on a stack of books. Sam's eyes grew wide with fear. "I've come here to take both you and Gale into protective custody," he said paying no mind to Sam's reaction.

"This place is surrounded and there's no chance of escape…will you come peacefully?" Toby asked looking back at Sam. "You're not going to hurt Gale?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Correct, we simply want to keep him safe. Besides we have an important matter to discus with you," Toby replied.

"If you'd like to talk to Lance himself I'll call him," he said pulling out his phone. Sam was silent for what seemed like hours. "Sam I think you can trust him," Elm said putting a hand on his shoulder. A low pitched sound came from outside the window.

Sam looked at the being that was staring back at him. "What's it going to be?" Toby asked hoping his bluff of being surrounded would work. "Okay, but promise you won't hurt him," Sam said reluctantly. "I give you my word," Toby said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8 So Much for a Happy Ending

Toby was followed by Sam who watched his every move. "I'm not going to do anything," Toby said knowing that he was still suspicious of him. The two boys were surrounded by Hunters who were acting as guards while Gale flew above them.

"Looks like he did it Sir," a man said turning to Richards. The young general nodded and walked out of the room, the suspense now over. The building was beginning to close for the night as people in uniforms walked out.

Simons waited until the last man had locked the door and was walking down the steps. He jumped the poor soul and knocked him out taking his key. "I'll bring it right back," he said laughing to himself.

The ex-scientist ran up to the front doors of the building as quickly as possible. He swiftly rammed the key into the keyhole and turned it. He was inside the building now, running down the halls as fast as he could.

His first stop was the security room. He wanted to have privacy while he worked on his little project. He felt it necessary for the guard in the room to be disposed of.

He knocked on the door rapidly and hid. The dunce of a guard walked right into the madman's trap and was soon tied up. "Look on the bright side, I'm letting you live," Simons said with an evil grin

He found the alarm button and tore out it's wires. "Can't have you calling for help," he said walking out the door. He darted down the hallway towards his goal laughing at how his plan was going off without a hitch.

Toby had called in a T1-B30 Wailord. This plane was built for only the biggest of transports, and an adolescent Lugia qualified for it's services. It was built like it's pokemon counter part to be sturdy and strong.

This was a rare sight in the sky as there weren't many of these planes to begin with. They took at least five years to make, and that was time the military didn't have. So they instead settled for making a few of them every once in awhile and repairing the old ones.

The gigantic plane had six huge engines to maintain flight. Another startling factor of this plane was that it took four separate pilots and co-pilots to operate it. Gale enjoyed a somewhat spacious accommodation as they flew through the silent night sky.

Not surprising as the inside was at least two football fields wide and tall. The plane had one key flaw despite being so big. It's size was not only it's strength, but it was also it's weakness.

Sam and Toby had to walk all the way to Cherrygrove City just to find a large enough body of water for the plane to land. No landing strip could fit this massive hulk of a machine.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" Sam asked Toby looking over at him.

Toby looked up at him with a very serious face for a young boy. "Sam, did you ever feel like you were different from other people?" Toby asked looking him dead in the eyes.

Sam thought about this but then shook his head. "Hmm I see. Well we'll let higher powers be the judge of that," Toby said biting his thumb. "What do you mean higher powers?" Sam asked with a puzzled look.

Toby looked back up at him with a smirk on his face. "Higher powers being people whom you'll be meeting soon enough," he said. "You are the strangest person I've ever met," Sam said watching him. "I get that a lot," Toby replied smiling.

Simons continued towards the prize he sought after. He punched in codes at lightning speed from memory. "Lucky for me the idiots never went in and changed the codes," he said somewhat out of breath.

He stopped to rest for a second now in the restricted areas of the building. "Ah such happy memories," he said out loud. He had always enjoyed his work above anything else.

He looked through the thick glass and let images from his past days working inside the room come back to him.

He snapped out of it when he remembered what he was really here for. He casually strolled a few more hallways until he came to what looked like a dead end. He knew better and felt around on the wall.

He finally found the secret button that raised the wall and a door with cution and danger appeared. He punced in the code on the door and cold air sprayed in his face. Simons smiled as he pushed the door open.

There at the back of the large room was a giant tank. Inside it was a figure susspened in a deep sleep like state. "Hello there D.U.S.K.," Simons said as he walked over to the tank.

The ice that held the Dusk in place had turned green from an unknown cause. It disoriented Simons view of his first big project.

He walked over to a control panal and wiped the ice off that had coated over it. He slowly push in an unknown combination and lights filled the room. The generators in the room fired up and sent electricity into the enormous tank.

A beeping noise could be heard coming from one of the old monitor. It indicated a very faint heart rate coming from Project Dusk's tank. "Lets take you off ice shall we?" Simons said as he pulled a leaver.

A buzzing sound could be heard as the room started to become warmer. Simons continued to push buttons like a madman. Each one bringing him one step closer to reviving Dusk.

Project Dusk had been his very first piece of work. It was put on ice for several good reasons. They included being cocky, dangerous, emotionless, ruthless, and having a taste for mindless destruction and violence.

What had went wrong with the project was still a mystery. The Hunters had tried their best to destroy it with no luck. They instead managed to flash freez the monster and store it where it would never see the light of day.

Water droplets could be heard hitting the floor as the ice continued to melt. "Just a little longer now," Simons whispered. A low pitched rumble came from the tank. "Looks like he's starting to wake up," he said with eyes locked onto the tank.

The ice started to crack at the topsending the water that was trapped inside the ice over the top of the tank. The ice continued to crack into smaller pieces, some of which fell onto the hard floor and shattered.

A tail suddenly erupted from the ice. It was long and black with two spikes on the right and left side of it. It stayed motionless for a few seconds before hitting the ice over and over again. Before long the figure inside the tank began to wiggle it's way to the top.

_I'm free! _a deep voice exclaimed. Two large purple wings sprang up out of the ice. They were quickly followed by a massive body of the same color, with a grey underside. Simons stood in awe of the creation he had just unleahed.

Dusk turned to face Simons with his red eyes locked onto him. _Who are you?_ he asked growling at him. "I-I'm the one who freed you," Simons said in fear. Dusk was silent for a minute. _I thank you, but saddly your services are no longer required, _the dark beast said as he hit Simons with his tail.

Simons died from the impact and lay limp on the floor. _I am Dusk! The most powerful pokemon ever created!_ The pokemon shouted as it charged an enormous ball of energy in it's mouth. The monster let it fly from his mouth into the roof creating a whole large enough for it to escape.

The dark creature flew out of the hole and into the night sky letting out a terrifying roar.

_Goldenrod…how fitting that I begin to exact my revenge on the humans here, _Dusk said with a dark voice. He charged up another ball of energy and sent it into the busy streat


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9 Gale vs. Dusk

Toby's cell phone started to vibrate violently without warning. He pulled it out and answered it in a casual voice. His eyes grew wide suddenly as he looked over at Gale. "That's impossible he's right here!" he exclaimed.

Sam stared at the boy as he started to have a nervous break down. Toby quickly hung up the phone and ran over to the man working at the radar. "Tell me are there any other flying objects in the vicinity of Goldenrod?" Toby asked trying to remain calm.

The man pulled up Goldenrod and scanned over it. Sure enough there was a large red image moving about the city. "We're gonna need reinforcements," he said out loud.

His phone rang again and this time he answered with a nervous voice.

On the ground the soldiers that had been dispatched to Goldenrod were being wiped out with relative ease. "Attention, all noncombatants are to evacuate the city!" came a voice over loud speakers through out the city.

_Oh shut up,_ Dusk said taking a bite out of one of the loud speakers. Soldiers opened fire on the dark beast in vain. Dusk simply smiled as their bullets bounced off his thick hide.

A flame formed in is mouth as he inhaled a large amount of air.

He exhaled releasing a large flame that burnt everything in it's path. Toby watched from the cameras attached to their helmets as they all fell before the creature. "How could a Lugia even learn that attack?" he asked himself.

He watched as Dusk took his hand shaped wing and knocked down a building with one swipe. Dusk laughed in delight as his carnage terrorized the fleeing people below him.

_Yes, I am death!_ he exclaimed.

"His power's unreal…" Sam said watching the screen beside Toby. "Not all the firepower in the world is going to stop that thing," Toby said watching the dark colored Lugia fly through the sky.

Gale now stood behind Sam and nudged him. Sam turned around to face the great pokemon. _They can not win. You must let me go,_ Gale said looking at Toby. "Absolutely out of the question," he said still watching the screen.

"Look you little brat, stop acting all tough," Sam said picking Toby up by the collar of his shirt. "There's a killer pokemon on the lose and you're gonna get into a fight with me?" Toby asked Rotom quickly coming to his side.

"Look, Gale's the best chance we have at beating this thing, and you know it!" Sam exclaimed. Toby was silent as he looked back at Gale. "Open the back door," he said looking at one of the Hunters.

The man pushed a button and the room became cold and windy. Sam poked Gale on the leg just as he was about to jump. "I'm going with you," he said with a serious look on his face. Gale knew there was no talking him out of it and bent down.

_Hang on tight,_ he said as he jumped from the plane. Soon they were close enough to see the damage that had been done to the once beautiful city. Hideous laughter filled both of their minds as they neared the city engulfed by flames.

Gale landed low to the ground to let Sam off before shooting strait for Dusk. He rammed him from behind at incredible speed. Dusk slowly picked himself up to find that he was not the only Lugia that had been created.

_Who are you supposed to be?_ Dusk asked in a irritated tone. _My name is Gale, _said Gale as he slung his long tail at Dusk. _Think you're pretty funny, hu tough guy!? _Dusk asked as he charged Gale.

He sent him flying into a ruined building with a single charge. _Come on, show me what you're made of! _Dusk laughed as Gale shook of the attack. Sam watched as the two legendary pokemon fought in the ruins of Goldenrod.

He started to think of a way he could help some how. He looked around to find a weird looking truck. On the back of it was a device that looked like a giant generator with a weird pipe at the end of it.

Sam carefully jumped onto the truck as the two titans continued to clash in the sky. He looked around for an kind of instructions on how to use it. He looked in the truck's cabin to find a manual. "Of course, half the pages are burnt," he mumbled as he opened it.

Gale fired an icebeam at Dusk who in turn blew flames at Gale. The fight seemed to be dead even as the battle waged on. _Come on, is this really all you've got? _Dusk asked mocking Gale.

He fired a shadow ball at Gale sending him hurtling down towards the streets. Dusk followed him and wrapped his tail around Gale's neck. He drug him through the streets like a rag doll and slung him into burning buildings.

_Give me a real fight! _he demanded getting up in Gale's face. He kicked Dusk off him and bit down on his neck. Blood oozed from where Gale had bitten him as Dusk staggered backwards in pain.

"Hey you jerk!" Sam shouted. Dusk looked up to see Sam operating some kind of machine. Dusk growled as he started towards him taking his time to crush any cars that were underneath him.

Sam pressed a button and the machine that was on the back of the truck fired a wave of electricity at Dusk. He thrashed about in pain as the electricity surged through his body.

Gale slowly opened his eyes to see Sam sticking up for him.

Dusk was slowly beginning to break free from the machine's hold on him. Sick laughter filled the area as he slowly advanced to the vehical Sam was in. _Release me,_ came a voice. Gale couldn't tell who it was as he struggled to get back up.

_He's in danger, you have to release me,_ the voice said again. Gale knew what it was now.

_No, you're can't be controlled,_ he replied. _You can't win this with your power alone, _the voice said. Gale knew it was right and there was no time to argue as Dusk smashed the truck Sam was on.

Sam ran inside a destroyed building in an attempt to flee from the dark colored Lugia. _So long kid!_Dusk said as he readied a point blank hyperbeam. He suddenly found himself rolling down the street and into an abandoned bus.

Dusk slowly got up to find Gale back on his feet. _Bring it on!_Dusk said flashing an evil smile at Gale. Dusk charged another hyper beam making this one as big as he could. Gale sent a icebeam that coated his mouth over as he was about to release it.

It blew up in Dusk's face causing him to lose his balance. Sam watched from the building as Gale continued his assault on the evil pokemon. He slashed Dusk with the two spikes on his tail causing two gashes to form across his chest.

Gale bit Dusk's throat and held on tight even as the dark colored Lugia struggled to break free. Gale rammed him into buildings and bit down harder making the once boastful pokemon cry out in pain.

Gale finally released the mortally wounded pokemon and was ready to deliver the death blow. "No, don't do it!" Sam exclaimed running up to him. Gale stopped watching Sam through his dark red eyes. "You're not a monster. It's over you won," Sam said hoping he was getting through to him.

Gale let out a low rumble as he bent down to Sam's level. "You're not a monster," he said rubbing Gale's forehead. _Saaaammm…_ came a voice that was mixed with Gale's

More soldiers arrived just as Dusk took his final breath. "Stand down men," Richards said looking at Dusk then up at Gale who stared back at him


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10 The Meeting

Gale growled at the soldiers remembering the guns that they had used on him before.

They all trembled at what the legendary pokemon might do next. He bent down and looked at Sam.

Sam quickly climbed onto his back seemingly reading his mind. Gale looked back at Richards before taking off into the night sky and vanishing without a trace. "Call the air force, tell them to get a fe-" a soldier started to say over the radio.

Richards cut the line before he could finish causing him to get a confused look from all the men around him. "We're done here, let them go," he said walking into the vehicle that carried him to Goldenrod.

Throughout the night fire fighters worked to put out the flames caused by the nightmarish beast that now lay dead on a transport truck. Richards was completely silent all the way to Olivine City. The ship S.S Aqua would transport the dead Lugia to Vermilion City where it would be disassembled.

A week later Sam was just outside Viridian City when three men came up behind him.

Sam ignored them at first but when one put an arm on his shoulder he got irritated.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Sam said looking back at them.

"Are you listening to this?" one of the men asked laughing. "Look kid just fork over all your money and you can be on your way," the tallest one said. "I don't think my friend appreciates you threatening me ," Sam said smiling as he looked up.

"Oh yeah? What's your friend gonna do?" asked one of the men. A loud thump was heard from behind them and all three men slowly turned around. "I'd like you to meet Gale. He's my friend," Sam said smiling.

Gale's eyes started to glow red as the men cowered in fear before the giant that towered over them. "Run for it!" one of them shouted. Gale roared at them sending spark of light flying from his mouth.

All three men bolted from the pair leaving a trail of dust. "Think you over did it a little," Sam said looking up at Gale. Laughter filled Sam's mind as Gale's eyes returned to their normal blue color. _It gets the point across,_ he replied looking down at him.

"Guess we keep moving," Sam said climbing onto Gale's back. _Where to?_ Gale asked looking back at Sam. He thought for a second before looking back at Gale. "Lets pay home a visit," he said.

Richards sat on a stool at the bar of a restaurant, watching his men play pool. He was waiting on the plane that would take him back to Goldenrod to arrive and found this to be the best way to pass the time. The door's bells jingled as three more people walked into the building.

Richards couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face when he saw who it was. It was a young man dressed in a dark suit with a bright red tie on. At his side was a beautiful girl about the same age that held onto his arm like glue.

Behind them was a man with spiky red air, dressed mostly in black. The young man smiled as he leaned against the counter. The girl still stood by his side now looking at Richards with curiosity.

"You know, those Team Rocket cloning research projects were buried six feet under for a reason general. This is what I tried to warn you about," the young man said turning to face Richards.

"Andes Maxwell, I'm surprised to see that some one finally has you wrapped around their pretty little finger," Richards said looking at the girl who blushed at the comment. Andes smiled taking it as a complement more than a insult.

"So have you learned you lesson yet?" asked the man with spiky hair. "Okay Lance you win. No more experiments," Richards said not wanting to make eye contact. Lance smiled as he sat down on a stool.

"Why are you two really here?" Richards asked looking at both men. "We came to inquire about the boys last known location," Lance said now being serious. "Still wanting to take him into protective custody are we?" Richards asked.

"There's kind of a bigger reason now," Andes said after getting the nod of approval from Lance. Richards looked up at him with a puzzled look. "What bigger reason?" he asked.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Guardians before?" Andes asked as a smile crossed his face.


End file.
